


i see so clearly (i feel so blind)

by yallbitter



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Gunpowder Tim centric, Gunpowder Tims Eyes, I just really wanted to write this, Jonny d'Ville and Nastya Rasputina are Siblings, Protective Jonny d'Ville, Soft Gunpowder Tim, Soft Jonny d'Ville, shrimp colours, what if tim.......sees Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yallbitter/pseuds/yallbitter
Summary: What if Tim sees Everything?look he sees shrimp colours and ive got mechs brainrot
Relationships: Jonny d'Ville/Gunpowder Tim, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 97





	i see so clearly (i feel so blind)

It had been both millennia and mere days since Tim woke up screaming on a starship with metal shoved into his skull, and a woman with too-sharp teeth leering down at him.

Since the world went from endless nothing that he would never be able to explain no matter how hard he tried to a kaleidoscope of everything that would be even harder to describe.

Since he sat in a cold metal room and learnt that tear ducts didn’t mix with metal eyes, and that nothing would come from them regardless of the pain he felt, or how much he wanted it to.

Time was funny like that, leaving you confused and lost, stumbling blind in a world that you now see too clearly, going from nothing to everything in just one lunatic vampire and her merry band of traumatised robots. Minus the vampire, Tim supposed.

See, if you asked Tim, he’d tell you that the eyes were great, they have an x-ray mode and by the way, he loved that tattoo on your hip, but in truth? They fucking _sucked._

For the first few decades they’d hurt so much he could barely move them, scraping and tearing at his skin and even his brain itself. He’d dropped dead from it about three times before Jonny made the connection and bullied Brian and Nastya into making him a new set that actually, y’know, _fit into his eye sockets._

And even when they stopped hurting, they were still machinery. Highly advanced machinery made by a robot necromancer and tech genius from planet nerd. When he first opened his new eyes, it had been like he was blind again. Everything was clear, so clear, and he kept focusing on random, tiny things. More than once he tripped and ate shit because he’d accidentally zoomed in on a speck of dust in the distance. It had been sweet, listening to Jonny shoot Nastya because he thought she’d made him another dodgy set.

“He just needs time to adjust, Jonny! They’re very advanced, he’ll be a perfect shot when he- Oh, that’s just rude, I like this coat.”

She’d been right, of course. He’d learnt, in time, how to use them, and sure enough his aim was flawless.

But it wasn’t just focusing that he’d had trouble with. As it turns out, machinery picks up colours that humans don’t, if you make it just right, and Brian, dear, well-meaning Drumbot Brian, had done exactly that. So not only was he trying to figure out what the fuck he was looking at, he was also trying to figure out what colour it was. Ivy had called it ‘shrimp colours’ and he’d been too damn dizzy to ask xem what the fuck a shrimp was.

But immortality does have its perks, and so Tim learned to see clearly again. And as much as he disliked the intricate metal spheres that took up space in his head, there were moments he appreciated them more than he’d ever admit.

Like now, for instance.

The Aurora is peaceful, at the moment. Everyone is in their place, doing whatever they like to do in their spare time, and the observation deck is empty. Almost. At the very edge he sits, staring out into the cosmos, a billion shapes and colours and images that none could ever hope to experience dancing across his metallic vision. The door opens, and a man with a metal heart that ticks with love, even when he doesn’t want it to, joins him. Their hands intertwine as they watch the stars go by, and the kiss is soft and loving.

Tim’s story may be, in the end, a tragedy, and his eyes may be the single greatest curse he’d ever had, but for now he watches the colours swirl, and leans closer to his love.

**Author's Note:**

> it seems important to add that i save all my fics under very different names to what i name them her, and this one is saved as, and i quote, 'oooooo im blind'


End file.
